monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber Boo
"What do ya mean, there are NO ORANGES? Not something to joke about" – Amber. Amber Boo is the youngest daughter of the Boogeyman. Background Amber is the sister of Twyla,half-sister of Lynx Mann and the youngest daughter of The Boogeyman. She is very clever and currently attends Monster High. She is one of the youngest students at Monster High as most girls her age are currently attending Monster Fright Middle School. This might be why she does not have many friends her own age except for the fact she is new. She just recently discovered two new half-sisters called Echo and Elise Mann who she is just getting to know. She likes them, but hasn't got to know them as well as Lynx yet. She also has another half-brother called Max. Personality Even though she is the complete opposite of her older sister Twyla and not as shy as her half-sister Lynx (who she hasn't known for long), she loves both of her siblings. Amber herself is bubbly, kind, friendly and sweet and is completely addicted with orange. She loves to go shopping with her sisters, but also enjoys simple things such as sleeping and studying.And, of course, eating oranges! If someone is mean to her friends/ sisters, she can be fierce, loyal and stubborn. Physical Description Amber has orange hair with purple streaks that reaches to her waist and purple eyes. She has grayish-purpley skin and is not too tall, not too small. Around average height. She loves wearing orange (obviously) and pink, purple or simple colours (her pjs are white and green). She has a very bouncy, bubbly personality, and because of this she is usually seen with a smile on her face. If she is mad, upset or bored, her beautiful smile will be replaced with what her sisters call 'The Face'. Relationships Family Father: The Boogeyman, Mr James Boo Mother: Lilly Veronica Boo, nèe Broom. Aunt: Rose Iris Magic, nèe Broom Other Aunt: Countess Juliet Salem, nèe Broom. Uncle (Marital):Count Rhyan Salem, originally Bloodfang. Other Uncle (Marital): Jonathan Magic (Fourth son of Merlin) Cousins (Maternal): Lexi-Rose Salem (Count & Countess Salem's daughter) , Kiki Magic and Willow Magic (Jonathan & Rose Magic's daughters). Grandparents (Maternal): Count Marcus Broom and Countess Elizabeth Broom, nèe Bloodthirst. Sisters: Twyla, Lynx, Elise and Echo Brothers: Max Cousins (Paternal): Tilly Amber is very close to Twyla, Lynx and her other relatives especially her father. Her mother is unknown, but could possibly have been a witch (Or someone who loves oranges...), but she does know something- her mother is not a normie. She wishes to find out more about her mother, but she knows that Lynx's mother was called Maria and she passed away. She has one relative that she knows of on her father's side (A cousin called Tilly) , but might possibly have relatives on her mother's side. The only thing of her mothers she has is a gold locket and a old photo. When she asked her father about her mother, he revealed something very shocking; her mother has a sister, so she has an Aunt (Called Rose) and her Aunt Rose has two daughters, Kiki and Willow. Amber got in touch with her eldest cousin Kiki, who told her about her (Amber's) mother. Apparently, Amber's mother was a very rich witch/vampire, a daughter of a vampire Count (Count Marcus Broom and Countess Elizabeth Broom, nèe Bloodthirst) and she had two sisters. One was Rose, who was Amber's mother's twin, and there was also another girl, who was a few years older than Rose and Amber's mother (Amber's mother was called Lilly Veronica, after two plants) . Rose and Lilly's sister, Juliet, married a vampire called Count Salem, and they soon had a daughter, called Lexi-Rose. Rose and Lilly, when they were older, went their separate ways, and Rose married a wealthy wizard, and also a had a daughter, Kiki. When Kiki was a few months old, Lilly married the Boogeyman and had a daughter, Twyla. Lilly's parents disowned her for not marrying a wizard or vampire, and Lilly and her husband and daughter moved to England, where they had another daughter, Amber. Then, Lilly went to reunite her family and she flew off to her parent's estate in Salem/Transylvania. That is all that Kiki knows. Friends Since Amber is new she is not very close to anyone yet but considers her family as her closest friends. She is also friends with Alexis Liddell who she just met recently. Alexis is helping her find new friends and find her way around Monster High. Amber does not know many ghouls her own age, so has began talking with some older students at Monster High. She is also friends with Winda Wendigo, who is also helping her find her way. Winda likes to give her the low-down on the teachers (and students) and also help her with any issues she might have, kind of like a big sister to her. Another friend of hers is Scarena Screams who she first met in Hiss-tory. She is also friends with Mewlina Katzen. She was partners with Sadie in P.D one lesson and then they became good friends, like Amber and Sadie's sister Kaylee Fox. She is acquaintances with Ash Liddell. Pet Amber has a ginger kitten called Tabitha or 'Tabby' who she is very close to. She received Tabitha on her 13th birthday from her Dad. It is seen in her diary that she enjoys playing with her for endless hours and her father cares for Tabitha too. Enemies Amber is very friendly and is nice to anyone but dislikes people who are mean to her sisters. She doesn't like Toralei Stripe very much(who does?), but usually she just stays away from her. The same applies for Cleo, and Nefera when she is at Monster High. She also is slightly suspicious of people who dislike orange or oranges. ("How is it humanly possible for someone NOT to like orange and its fruity friend?" - Amber) Romance On this subject, Amber says '"Ewwwwwwwwwww!"' Clothing Basic For everyday Amber usually wears a orange top over a orange vest top, a purple skirt, pink tights and purple heels. Her hair is straight. Dead Tired Amber's pjs consist of a white vest and green bottoms, both decorated with oranges, paired with some cool and creative slippers. Her hair is in bunches. Orange-galore 13th Birthday Bash For her 13th birthday she has her hair crimped so it reaches half-way down her back, and wears a tight orange strapless dress with a layered lace skirt in neon orange and neon pink. She wears bright pink calf-high boots with laces. Trivia *Her birthday is October the 31st (Halloween) *She was created by Animalcrossingrules6 *Her full name is Amber Aura Shadow Rose Boo *Her middle name 'Aura' comes from the Latin word aurantiaco, meaning orange *Her human name would be Amelia Boot or Amber Boot *She enjoys playing Casketball and Feerleading with her sisters *She is completely obsessed with orange/oranges *She is in the Grimnastic Club, but openly admits she has two left feet. *She loves the TV show Friends and for christmas received every episode from her sister Twyla. *She would be voiced by Ciara Bravo *Her theme song would be Mamma Mia, simply because she loves Abba and it suits her addiction to oranges (lol) *She says she hates Dead Languages but she can secretly speak 13 different languages, including Zombish and Scarish *She has 4 sisters, three of which are half-sisters. They are Twyla , Lynx Mann , Echo and Elise Mann *She has one cousin on her father's side called Tilly. *She has two aunts and three cousins on her mother's side * Her mother and aunt's plant names come from the surname 'Broom'which some people mistake for 'Bloom', another word for flower or plant. *If her mother had chosen her name, she would have been Gypsophila Boo. Quotes "Dance? No, no, I have two left feet! Honest!" - Amber on dancing. "Let's go SHOPPING!"- Amber, slightly hyper and very impatient. "YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Wait, what?"-Amber "HELP!!! AMBER!!! My Food Dish is Empty!! FEED MEEE!!!!"-Boots Helps Amber Gallery Amberboo3.png|Amber Lunaii Amberboo1.png|Young Amber Lunaii Amberboo1.jpg|Amber by MonsterGirl2002 Sss.png|Amber dead tired by Superlady01 Amber_Boo_PC14.png|Amber Sonic style by Pinkcuppy14 Category:Boogeyman Category:Original Characters Category:Animalcrossingrules6's OCs Category:Females